


Julian Wastes His Time

by Nonbinari_Goat



Category: Self Aware (Webcomic)
Genre: :), Gen, Julian Acting Like A Dumbass, Julian is a bit thirst at the beginning, anti water be warned, its like one sentence you’ll b fine, no lime jokes lmao, thanks for reading this took me a decade to make, y’all if I mess their names up again I’ll cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinari_Goat/pseuds/Nonbinari_Goat
Summary: the titles says it all
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Julian Wastes His Time

kulien got up and was tired because? when you sleep in youre tired?? idk why but anyways he woke up and went to the kitchen bc apparently you sick trucks eat before you brush your teeth. 

disgusting. 

he took a glass of water and while chugging overly gleefully. Then he sprinted at the door. why was he sprinting at the door? well, his alarm went off. yes. he has an alarm. for work. to get there 15 minutes early. 

maybe I should get one too….

outside, he tore his jacket off and yeeted it to the sun where it obliterated into smoke and black lines because it was turtle neck weather. his mom turned his alarm off because apparently she got annoyed by it but now he’s LATE TO BE EARLY THIS IS HORRIBLE

You know what’s not helping him?? do you???

THE GIANT ROBIN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING R O A D. RUDE ASS BIRD. ROBIN, MORE LIKE ROBIN’ HIS _TIME_.

he suddenly saw everything in pink. what the fuck, he doesn’t have time for this.

anyways, he makes it by taming the beast and killing 4 people while riding this giant bird to work. whoops, more work for Colin. that’s what you gets for eating his gummy worms, tater looking fuck.

getting to his internship was easy, because apparently a giant robin counts as a strange thing to add to the lab. they seem like a Yanny , he’ll call them yanny.

he hoped off the giant bird freshly named yanny and headed through security. 

security didn’t like birds, neither did mr. roberts, but honestly he is NOT going to wait 5 hours for them to fully secure them. 

jeez. Jordan is rubbing off on him.

his phone alarm when off. 5 minutes.

FUCK

he had no TIME he was LATE he’s gonna PUNCH SOMEONES TEETH OUT—

A soft ding reminded him he had yet to move from his position when waiting for faculty containment procedures to come, so when security wasn’t looking, he booked it.

HAH. TAKE THAT, LOSER.

busting (ei: opening) the front door was easy. getting to the office room without being seen was harder.

Using his super secret stealthy ninja skills, he just...sprinted. There was no use of being sneaky when the CEO already knew of his location.

getting in the elevator, slapping the button to the right floor, realizing he hit the wrong floor and would have to stop to even get there, and then finally, _finally_ , getting to the right floor and the right room took 4 minutes tops.

_1 minute left_ oh fucK—

that weird girl from security was pissed and currently dragging him by his hair. OUCH.

He was body tossed into a room full of glitter and fake jewels and—

“tHIS. IS PAY BACK. FOR GIVING ME EXTRA PAPERWORK AND THEN RUNNING OFF.”

Suddenly he found himself in a chair next to a desk covered in,,,,

hopefully frosting. that would be the best option here. 

please don’t let that be fondant.

The lady slapped makeup on his face and _eugh_ , it was _sticky_.

She then (again) tossed him out the room, where he smacked his head against a wall.

note to self: proper procure is required near weird glitter girl.

...now there’s sparkles on his turtleneck. Damnit, his favorite one too!

He cries internally when he realizes he’s late by 4 minutes.

speed walking to his desk, he notices a neon green note

(Julian -

Due to circumstances, you have break today. your internship will be resumed on Monday

-Jordan)

...ok what the fuck

he tamed a wild giant bird. he slib past security. He got body slammed twice and then he got glitter and sticky makeup all over himself, and your telling him that he haD BREAK TODAY??!?

angrily, he shoved the note in his pocket and filed like three papers before leaving.

‘what a waste of time’ he thought, going to the shed to work on his orange plague doctor cosplay. 

was a waste indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 is weird so I’ll link the photo instead:
> 
> https://one-outline-at-a-time.tumblr.com/post/190023755126


End file.
